Taboo
by RainxChan
Summary: .


Chapter 1

Zero stripped down to nothing but his boxers and turned on the water for the shower. The steam covered the room and fogged up the mirrors to the point he couldn't see his own reflection. Taking off his boxers he stepped into the shower. Zero didn't mind how hot the water was because he enjoyed the heat. The steaming hot water relaxed Zero and allowed him to zone out and think about life.

Zero was enjoying his steaming-hot shower when he heard the bathroom door creaking. Zero gasped. "Who's there?" Zero called out. No answer. With trembling hands Zero pulled at the shower curtain and poked his head out into the steamy bathroom. There he saw Kaname standing naked against the wall. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Zero screamed with wide-eyed embarrassment. Kaname smirked. "Got room for one more? Zero, noticing that Kaname was staring at his naked and wet body, grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it shut. Kaname slowly walked towards the shower. "Here I come!"

"No!" Zero screamed. He impulsively grabbed a bottle of shampoo and threw it at Kaname. The bottle connected with Kaname's chest, to which Kaname only laughed. "Do you really think you can hurt me?" He walked closer to the shower. Zero tried desperately to hold the shower curtain shut but Kaname over-powered him. Kaname stepped into the shower and pinned Zero to the wall, using one of his hands to pin both of Zero's arms to the wall above his head. He used his free hand to reach back and slide the shower curtain shut.

With the shower curtain shut and complete privacy, Kaname turned his attention back to his steamy encounter. Zero was struggling, his naked body thrashing, trying to wrestle his arms free. But Kaname was too strong and kept Zero restrained. He leaned in close. Zero could feel Kaname's naked and wet body against his and could feel his hot breath on his neck. "What do you think you're doing?" Zero cried. Kaname did not answer. He only bit down on Zero's neck. Zero cried out in pain while Kaname sucked on Zero's bruised skin. Kaname pulled back, leaving a nice dark hickey on Zero's neck.

As Kaname teased him, Zero gradually gave up his resisting. He stood there, remembering that night. He always had a crush on Kaname and after that night everything changed between them. After his shower, Zero looked in the mirror and caressed the hickey on his neck. He couldn't help but smile. "Kaname, you ass! Everybody is going to notice this" Zero tilted the mirror and could see Kaname standing behind him. Zero turned and faced his attacker. Kaname's stony face soon gave way to a smirk. He gently arched an eyebrow. "As you can see, Zero. I've marked my territory. Your body is now my work of art. Do you like what you see?" Zero timidly turned his flush face away. "What if I do?" Zero sideways-glanced at Kaname, who was chuckling laughed at his shyness. Zero threw up his arms. "Well? What if I do?"

Kaname stared directly into Zero eyes but didn't respond. Instead, he reached down into the pile of his clothes, pulling a folded-up piece of paper out of his pants pocket. Kaname conspicuously placed the note on the towel wrack and walked out of the bathroom without saying another word. "Wait. Where are you going?", Zero asked, confused. Kaname slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Zero quickly dried his soaking wet hands and grabbed the note off the towel rack. He unfolded the paper. The note read:

_Zero: Meet me in the park at midnight. I'll be waiting for you _

_ at the fountain. Wear something sexy. - Kaname _

Zero crumbled up the note and tossed it into the trash bin. He left his steam-filled bathroom and returned to his bedroom. Zero dropped his the towel to the ground and flopped onto his bed naked. Zero stared at the ceiling and let his mind wander. His eyes glanced over to the wall clock, where Zero noticed it was almost midnight. Zero crawled out of bed, opened his dresser drawers, and pulled out a jock strap and a pair of basketball shorts.

Zero left the bedroom bare-chested and walked down the steps. He was about to leave the building when the headmaster stopped him. "Zero, is that you? Where do you think you're going at this hour?" "Just going out for a late-night stroll," Zero replied with a sly smirk. The headmaster stroked his chin and leaned in close to Zero. "You're not getting into any trouble, are you?" "Of course not!" Zero replied. "I just need some fresh air."


End file.
